


Cloud Chasers

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Bird Wings, Birdfolk, Birds of Prey - freeform, Care of Magical Creatures, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flying, Forests, Freedom, Freeform, Hiding, Hiding from humans, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom in the forest, Love, Magic, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Mountains, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Plot Twists, Romance, Self-Discovery, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sky - Freeform, Wind - Freeform, Wing AU, Wing Grooming, feathers - Freeform, good ending, humans with wings, sniping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lux grew up in a world no human knows, Weuthria (Voo-three-ya). In the heart of one of Earth's boreal/taiga forests, her world consists of beings who hold many secrets. Magnificent creatures roam the woods yet to be touched or explored by humanity, and her kind is born to protect them, as well as themselves.Living in a world of flight and magic, there is a war happening that many are unaware of, including Lux. When she discovers this, she wonders who she can trust and who will try to tear out her wings.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. out of sight, out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this story will probably not have consistent uploads because I'm busy with school and whatever but just the idea of a story like this has been nagging me so much I felt like I had to write something.

**The** shrill of the city Sparros woke the Weuthrians (Woo-three-ens). Its musical whistle served as a morning alarm for the entire kingdom. Although being the size of a sparrow, its voice rang for miles. The Sparros sang its melodic songs at exactly five-thirty in the morning and today was no exception. The sun had only just begun to rise and painted the sky a mixture of orange and blue. Lux stretched and yawned, lifting herself from her nest-bed and stood in front of the mirror. Her thick, wavy chocolate brown hair was an absolute mess, and she had small eyebags that hung from her light skin under her similar chocolate brown eyes. The sandy-brown and light grey feathers of her wings (similar to that of a Barn Owl) were rustled up, overlapping with her cream-coloured underparts. As she patted them down, she remembered how wild last night had been. She, along with two other Weuthrians, had to go find a Brinx that had gone a little too close to the border for comfort in the middle of the night. Their soft and padded paws made it especially hard to hear them, and their brilliant sense of smell made it even more so. They took to the skies to find the thing, who's brown and orange fur blended in annoyingly well with the forest canopy. 

Lux didn't remember the names two other Weuth that joined her in the search. Truth is, Lux doesn't have any friends. Of course in Novice Year she had a small group of friends, but as she advanced into Apprentice, Adept, Expert and into her final Master Year her friends all found different interests and took different courses than her. Now she lives her life as a Cloud Chaser. Which is, in a nutshell, chasing (and eventually catching) runaway beasts and creatures. 

Now, this may sound fun and all but in Weuthram it's considered as one of the low-level jobs. This is because the people of Weuth all believe that the most important jobs of Weuthram are ones that help protect the border and wards that hide the magical land from humans. Of course, this is a vital job as the most ancient law is to keep the existence of Weuthkind a secret. But Lux can't help but think that her job is equally as important. 

What she means to say is, if the animals are caught escaping the invisible walls of Weuthram, then a human may see it and therefore discover them. Lux has argued this point against other Weuthrians that tease her about her job or treat her differently than others. But their reply is almost always the same...

> "Whatever you say, rain-brain."

But at the end of the day, Lux doesn't care. No one, besides the King's Tamers, truly understand the beauty and power of Weuthram's beasts. She knows each one inside and out. If someone was to discover a new species, it would be a Cloud Chaser. Of course, all the glory goes to a Tamer, but it's that little feeling of pure excitement that a Cloud Chaser feels when they find something no one else has.

From what Lux has learned about the human world, it would be like a sweatshop. All the hard workers pour their hearts into their jobs day in day out, but its the big bosses that receive all the credit for what the employees put their blood, sweat and tears into. 

As Lux made her way down to the Feed, there seemed to be a wrestle happening between a group of four Cloud Chasers. There were usually small wrestles along the heavily-wooded paths, but this one appeared to be more than just a play-fight.

Lux continued to walk towards them in an attempt to just get out of the way until she realised two were an SS (Spectral Sentry). Guards for the ward around Weuthram. 

> "You _assholes_! How could you do that to him?" A Chaser yelled to one SS. Lux knew immediately what had happened. A Sentry had killed a beast.
> 
> "For the protection of Wuethram, you low-life. It was too close to the border." the SS replied, wiping blood from his cheek.
> 
> "I would've gotten to him in time! He would've never crossed. They _know_ not to!" The other Chaser yelled too. His point was true, most beasts know not to cross the border. Although invisible, the ward produces heat and becomes obvious that you're getting too close once you feel it. The beasts of Weuthram are smarter than what most Weuthrians think. If they had enough data and time, some would even be able to learn the language some beasts speak. 
> 
> "This is why you _rain-brains_ know nothing. All you think about is the stupid animals. What about the safety of the people? Our King Fallhad? _the enirety of Weuthram?_ One small slip from these dumbass fat hairy things you call friends and its lights out. It's about time you Cloud Chasers realised your place. Leave before I put you in the same coffin as your _precious_ Leoree." The SS agent threatened them both, and everyone quietened. 

So this is how it was in the Boreal Halls. Maybe not every day, but there wasn't a week where Lux and others were told things like this. _Maybe_ , Lux thought to herself, _I am worth nothing here_. 

It wasn't until the two Cloud Chasers turned around and were walking in Lux's direction that she noticed; they were the two Chasers she caught that Brinx with last night. 

You would think she'd recognise them from their wing pattern, but the night made the sky pitch black. These two had very dark brown wings, almost black. 

> "Hey! I know you, brinx girl!" One of them called out to Lux. Her heart quickened. What was she meant to say back?
> 
> "Hi." Was all she replied. Not talking to others for so long really seemed to have had an effect on her.
> 
> "We never got to ask your name? I'm Torryx, this is Ceyx," 'Torryx' beamed, pointing to his female friend. Lux noticed that the pair were actually almost identical. 
> 
> "Are you-"
> 
> "Twins? Yeah. Wanna go get breakfast?"

Lux was taken aback by the sudden invitation, but she remembered how much she had been laughing that night, the twins seemed like genuinely good Weuths. She smiled.

> "Sure." 


	2. History of Weuthram and the pathway to self-discovery.

**Instead** of taking the walk-route the twins guided Lux up through the woven branches of a, particularly tall tree. There weren't many other Weuthrians taking this detour, as the sky-routes seemed like too much effort. The twins explained on the way to the top why it was ' _sooo_ _underrated_ '. Lux didn't know what underrated meant, but it sounded cool. Lux didn't understand a lot of the words that the twins said. _I'll ask them about it later_ , she thought to herself. 

Eventually, they reached the top of the sky-route. The cold breeze every so often signals the coming winter. Up here, Lux could see everything. She saw Weuthrians at the Feed, a patch where there were few trees right next to the Great Alauda River, named after the first Queen of Weuthram. The water was such a deep blue, with the shallow bank being a semi-translucent greeny-blue. Fishes darted and jumped near the bank, daring the Trawlers out in the deep to come near. Lux saw Fallhad's Kingdom in the distance, a great castle made entirely of magic. Only those who were in the ward's walls could see it. The Kingdom is named after each king. First, it was Sereth, then Phaethon, then Ximius and so on. 

But the ancient law was only made during King Verreaux's time. You know, the one about how humans must not find out about the existence of Weuthrians?

This was because in the past humans and Weuthkind were at peace together. Weuthrians lived across the entire globe, covering nearly all the forests of the world. The Amazon was one of the most populated Weuthrian Empire's. Verreaux's Empire. He used great and powerful magic to build his castle. Covered by the dense forest, humans knew he was the most powerful being. There were religions created after him, humans perceived him as some kind of deity. Previous leaders before him had decided to live humbly, small towns spread around and different types of Weuthrians were born into the world. Some with the wings of owls, others of falcons, eagles, seabirds, you name it. 

Although Lux is sure Verreaux had the best intentions, eventually Weuthrians began to feel like Verreaux was getting a little too powerful. There were protests against him changing what past leaders had done. Verreaux wanted a city of every kind of Weuth, yet others felt like it would be too crowded, the amount of diverse Weuth types would clash and so on. One point was made that the humans who lived outside of the deep forests would feel intimidated. They had watched wars take place over many years. King Phaethon had at some point suggested that Weuthkind should help in the human war, but the idea was quickly resented by the public, as it wasn't their place to fight. 

Verreaux continued to build his Empire. As each day passed his magic only grew stronger, his walls wider and humankind began to fear who they once worshipped. That was the beginning of Verreaux Battalia. Or what humans would call, a World War. Humans hunted Wuethrians due to their growing fear of them. Messengers flying to and from towns were shot down, sold and analysed by human scientists. Lux's people were kidnapped, tortured and experimented on. Humans were slowly figuring out how they could defeat Weuthrians. 

And once they did, there was no time to prepare for what was about to come. The humans had created a small pellet they called Avicide. If it were to be shot through a Weuthrian, it would cause pain so unbearable they would die within hours. They would lose all senses and fall out of the sky. If not dead by the impact from the ground, endless seizures and convulsions ensued until they died a painful death.

The war led to a devastating decrease in Weuthrian population. From what was once 3.7 million, there is now less than 5000. They all live in the boreal forest of Canada, or as Weuthrians call it, Myins'v Rhipi. Evergreen Soul.

* * *

It was time for lunch. As much as Lux enjoyed the change of atmosphere, she was starving.

> "The wind is doing us wonders today, c'mon!" Torryx took a few steps back before running towards the edge of the last branch. He took a leap and spread out his wings, the dark brown feathers effortlessly spreading apart as he glided through the strong, cool wind. His wingtips were the colour of honey as the sun shone through. His sister laughed, and followed his lead, stepping back and then running off. She did a backflip off the edge, curling around to face towards the Feed, then rapidly shooting out her equally now-honey wings. Lux couldn't help but let out a laugh, and listened to her friend's loud feathers flap strongly, picking up speed to catch up to her brother. 
> 
> "Hurry up, Lux! Last one there is _really_ a rain-brain!" Ceyx giggled, going after her brother who was almost there.

Lux had never jumped off of something so acrobatically before, so decided to take flight how she normally does, standing right at the edge of the branch and kicked off. Feeling the current of the wind Lux outspread her thick, soft feathers just at the right time. The wind gently picked her up and she felt its coolness within each feather. Flapping only briefly, she tilted downwards and made her way to the Feed. Her newfound friends had just landed and watched as Lux's silent feathers glided her to the ground. Landing just as silently, she folded her wings back in and as a trio, went for lunch. 

> "You know, with your wing type you should consider going to the Kingdom and applying for a role as a Nova." Torryx told Lux as he devoured a Vail leg. Lux didn't think he had even chewed it. 
> 
> "What do you mean?" Lux asked. She had lived her entire life taking care of beasts and creatures. She had never considered another job.
> 
> "What I'm saying is, King Fallhad recently issued something in the Weekly Squawk. He's looking for more Nova's. Messengers in the night. Cey, you saw how quiet Lux was just earlier, what do you think?" He asked his sister, who was in the middle of some kind of sandwich. She signed ' _one second_ _'_. 
> 
> Finishing it off, she replied, "Torr has a point. You're really quiet when you fly. The King is looking for that. It's better than being stuck here and having these asshole SS toying with us all the time." She spat on the ground, showing her disgust. 
> 
> "You see?" Torryx sounded way too eager, "We'll go with you! Give you some company on your journey and stuff."

The more Lux thought about it, the better it sounded. The years of constant neglect, bullying and discrimination she had received just because she took care of wild animals was not how she wanted to keep being treated. If she were a Nova for the King, everyone would respect her. Sending top secret information across Weuthram? Lux loathed the feeling of being important, having a meaningful purpose in her life. She stood up from her seat, shaking twigs, grass and dirt from her wings.

> "Alright. I'll do it."


	3. Can I feel your wings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sry, vry short one today. but kind of plot development happening here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished my math assignment draft so writing this as a reward for my very hard work :D  
> currently listening to Adore You - HS... never was really a devoted fan of 1D when they were around, but my god this song...

**Lux** woke up the next day. Yesterday, after agreeing to go to Fallhad's Kingdom, Lux left Torryx and Ceyx to go check up on the Leoree's and newborn Vhauwl. Its fur was growing rapidly although she was a mere week and a half old. By about six weeks most Vhauwls are strong enough to carry up to three Weuthrians, and the timing could never be better. 

She would begin silent-flight training with Torryx starting at sundown today. Although Lux had been praised by the twins yesterday because of her surprisingly quiet landing, she insisted it was complete luck. She had never fully utilised her wing-type. She knew having thick, soft feathers provides slow but impossibly quiet flight, but she had yet to practise enough so that she was almost undetectable. Torryx said the King would be pleased to hear that she had practised and trained before coming to prove herself. 

Ceyx told her it she guessed it would take around five weeks for Lux to know quite well how to handle her wings professionally.

> "You'll be a pro in no-time, girl." 

Ceyx had told her before giving her a reassuring pat on the arm. Lux thought back to the conversation she had with Ceyx. Somehow something had felt off about the whole ordeal. Torryx had gone off to meet a friend, and Ceyx hung around. This was before Lux had left to tend to the beasts. 

* * *

> "Can I feel your wings?"

She had asked Lux. Lux had never had someone touch her wings before, and she didn't know why Ceyx was so intrigued by them. They sat so that Lux's back was to Ceyx. Ceyx stood up as Lux stayed sitting down, and Lux was asked to spread out her feathers. _Was this something Weuthrians normally do together as friends?_ Lux had been questioning Ceyx's actions as her hands felt each feather, starting at the base right between Lux's shoulder blades. She had pressed into Lux's skin, feeling the muscles and tendons that connected her wing to the rest of her body, like any other limb. Continuing on upwards, Ceyx brushed her hand against the edges of Lux's secondaries and primaries. She did this with both wings and Lux had started wondering what kind of friend Torryx could have met to be gone for so long. 

> "They're brilliant. Absolutely perfect." Ceyx had whispered under her breath as she examined them.
> 
> "Uh, thanks?" Lux replied, not knowing she wasn't meant to hear that
> 
> "Oh- I- What I mean to say is that the King would find them perfect. Perfectly suitable for such an important job as this." Ceyx quickly came out of her trance, and went back to sitting in front of Lux.
> 
> "I hope so." Lux says back, she hadn't really known what to do or say in that situation.

* * *

Now that it was a new, fresh day, Lux hoped Torryx and Ceyx knew what they were doing. They did seem to be skilled in the art of flying. 


	4. Flying silently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> refining the art of flying and a new character?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to know what it feels like to fly, so Iam going to write what I think the sensations are for a bird or any creature with wings

> "It's just at the top of this hill!"

Torryx half-yelled, the wind pushed his voice around as the three Cloud Chasers were on the back of a Caxsix, a five-metre long beast with six legs. It's lanky body twisted and turned around the endless forest, its six solid legs made the journey take much less than it would have if they had walked. Flying was off-limits after seven o'clock for Weuthrians unless doing a specific job or emergency (like catching that Brinx at midnight), but Torryx said no one ever comes to the place they were headed, so Lux did not need to worry about being caught. 

No one knew why such a rule was in place, but it was followed nonetheless. Mostly because King Fallhad declared it himself. 

The trio reached the top of the said hill and was met with the deep, heavy orange of the sunset that was almost completed. The Caxsix let out a low purr as Ceyx scratched his large, leathery ears as a way of thanking the beast for being the taxi. Lux quickly jumped off with a laugh as it suddenly rolled onto its back, obviously wanting belly scratches. Ceyx complied, and the group laughed as Ceyx hit a spot and the beast started kicking its six legs around in delight before standing back up. They let it go to sleep, and Lux followed the twins up a thick but dead tree, with branches that were easy to reach. 

She reached the top and Torryx and Ceyx perched on two other branches.

> "Alright Lux, I want you to fly behind Ceyx and I and tap either of us. If we hear you, we'll jump off and you'll start again."
> 
> "Sure." Lux replied, bending down to spring herself off the branch.

She flapped her way around the twins and angled herself so that she didn't have to flap much if at all, to tap them. Slowly but surely, she was gliding down to Ceyx, who was perched like she wanted to jump off, wings already sprouted slightly. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew Lux off course and she flapped to correct herself, the subtle movement caused a small thud sound to come off her wings and she groaned as Torryx and Ceyx jumped straight off the branch, also groaning.

> "The wind just came at me! I was so close," Lux complained, landing back on her branch, stretching out her wings ready to give it another shot.

They continued this several times, Lux had been able to tap them more often than not. She had just successfully tapped Torryx on what was bound to be her fiftieth attempt and landed feeling like she was good. Like she was ready to go.

> "Oh no no no, not yet. We still have to test you on your long endurance. I want to make sure you're perfect." Torryx said, a weird look on his face that Lux couldn't exactly describe, but she shrugged it off. It was dark, and your eyes weren't exactly fit to see the dark, you would need magic for that, and only the Kings could hold magic, as it was passed down or to one another.

So the three of them flew to a higher tree, it was almost touching the clouds. 

> "Okay, Lux. You're going to fly to that opening over there," Torryx pointed over to a small circle of grass surrounded by trees a fair hundred metres away, "And you're going to fly back without any breaks. Sound good?"

Lux noticed Ceyx behind him analysing her wings, and when they made eye contact she came out of her gaze and smiled at Lux. _Huh?_ Lux thought. Ceyx hadn't talked that much at all since they got here, she seemed like she was zoned out half the time.

> "Sounds good." Lux confirmed, slowly bringing out her wings waiting for the signal.

Torryx counted down, and when he hit three she took off. The cold night air hit her face, and she shivered a little. It was getting close to midnight. She stretched out her feathers a little as she flew, adjusting their position ever so slightly. She was so incredibly silent that she could hear small insects and voles on the ground below scurrying around. 

The wind picked up slightly but Lux had expected it, and she took it gracefully. Not fighting against it but rolling with it so that she didn't have to flap. She bit through the slight burn she felt from keeping her wings so straight, but she was almost at the small opening. To save energy, Lux folded in her wings and soared downwards, picking up speed in the process. 

That was when she saw a figure moving in the opening. It wasn't as big as a beast and not as small as a vole. It had legs, two arms and a head. A Weuthrian in the deep forest? This far out from the Kingdom? Impossible. The Kingdom takes weeks to fly to even if you had the strongest and fastest wings of Weuthram. They must have come from Lux's town, which was still a far ways back. 

Lux knew Torryx and Ceyx were waiting for her, and she wasn't allowed to take breaks. But she needed to know what this Weuth was doing out here so late. Instead of turning around, Lux went straight down. The wind whipped her face and she shot out her wings to slow her landing before her feet reached the ground. Torryx and Ceyx might not have seen her land, the clouds were getting lower and darker by the minute. The rain was soon to come. 

> "Hello?" Lux called out, she didn't know where the Weuthrian had gone.
> 
> "Who are you?" A voice, male, called out cautiously. 
> 
> "I'm Lux Sovae, from Valen," Lux said her town, in case he was from there too, "Who are you?"
> 
> "Vivent," Lux noticed that he hadn't said his last name or anything about Valen, "Can you help me?"

Vivent walked out from behind the tall grass, and Lux took in his figure. What made her eyes widen and take a step back was...

Vivent had no wings.

> 


	5. Vivent who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new boy in town (forest).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes get annoyed by how long it takes authors to add a new chapter to their works. I guess you can become your own enemy. (have been SERIOUSLY side-tracked, this story is always in the back of my mind but ughhhh I just don't feel it sometimes haha).

Vivent was a peculiar Weuth. He had similar chocolate brown hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes, but what struck Lux about his eyes were the gold flecks. She had never seen a Weuth with anything other than varying shades of brown. Even though it was dark, the gold was visible. 

They stood still like that for a while, examining each other. Vivent seemed fixated on Lux's wings, and Lux on his absence of them.

> "Lux of Valen," Vivent furrowed in thought, "Home to Valen's Needle, the big tree."

Lux nodded, it was the large tree she had climbed earlier with Torryx and Ceyx...

_Torryx and Ceyx._

Lux snapped out of what was beginning to be a staring competition. They said no breaks and had definitely seen her land here. If she stayed any longer they would come.

> "I have to go. My friends are waiting for me," She said hastily, spreading her wings, "Do you live in Valen too? You shouldn't be out here, Ruanxin roam these parts of outer-Valen," Lux warned. Wingless meant a very hard time fleeing. At the mention of Ruanxin, Vivent turned around, scanning the bushes behind him. That's when Lux saw the great, long scars where his wings should be. As if they had been viscously torn off by a beast. It stirred a strange emotion within her.
> 
> "No, I'll be fine," Vivent turned back around, but had a wary look on his face, "Don't tell your friends you saw me, please."

_Ah, must be ditching his duty._ Lux thought to herself, she smiled at Vivent.

> "Alright, goodbye," She said, and sprung off the ground with a strong, hearty flap. She stayed in the air for a second, hovering above him, "Will I see you again?" She asked, not knowing why. 
> 
> "I don't know, goodbye." Vivent replied.

Lux shrugged and ascended above the treeline. On her way back, she couldn't help but think about how Vivent didn't answer if he lived in Valen or not. His strange, gold-flecked eyes too. Not to mention the great scars where his wings should have been. Vivent was not like anyone she had met before. It was the shortest encounter of her lifetime, but the longest she was stuck thinking about someone. 

These thoughts continued to cloud her mind as Torryx and Ceyx hammered her about taking a break. They continued the long-distance training, but when Lux flew back over the same patch of grass, Vivent had left without a trace.


	6. Strange times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subtle hints at where the plot is heading ???

It had been a couple of weeks since Lux's encounter with the mysterious Vivent boy. She had been kept busy with a herd of Dalk's who had decided to migrate to one of Valen's farms. Torryx and Ceyx had also kept her pre-occupied. It was like they didn't want her to be alone ever since her first flight training, and it was getting a little annoying. Even though they were Cloud Chasers, they were extremely inept when it came to basic herding and herding calls. Contrary to their size, Dalks had pretty small brains, so Lux got them out of the farm in less than a few hours with ease due to their dumbness. Torryx and Ceyx sat and watched. They seemed to do that a lot - just sitting and watching Lux go about her day. Each night they continued their training. The difficulty increased more and more, and Lux's chances of seeing Vivent seemed to be becoming less and less. 

After tonight's training, she decided, she would go find him. 

* * *

> "You did really good on that third lap, but the fourth you weren't stretching as far enough as you should have," Torryx told Lux as she landed, panting. Her wings drooped from her back, exhausted, "The more you stretch out, the more air you can grab onto. You'll go way farther." He ended the criticism and Lux nodded.
> 
> "Thanks, where's Ceyx?" Lux asked, noting that the other twin had disappeared. She was here before Lux took off.

Torryx's eyes widened,

> "Oh, yeah. Huh, that's so weird. I'm sure he's not far. Anyway, anyway," He sprinted through his sentences, "So, yeah. Work on that stretching, yeah?"

Lux nodded again, noticing that Torryx had broken a sweat, and was looking like he was about to pass out. Lux reached out,

> "Are you okay? You look-"
> 
> "Yeah, fine, yeah." 

Torryx pushed Lux's hand back, a small, white spark zapped from the contact with his hand. 

_Magic?_ Lux thought to herself, _I_ _mpossible. I must be tired from training._ Magic was utterly impossible to understand, let alone control unless learned from Royal scholars. Only Fallhad and his close bloodline were capable of possessing magic. Lux would be stupid to assume Torryx had any relation to the royal family.

> "See you tomorrow, Lux." Torryx said abruptly.

Before Lux could muster a reply, the twin pulled out his dark wings, jumped off the branch they were balancing on and soared off. A feather from his wing lay on the branch, Lux picked it up thoughtlessly. Red sparks coursed from the tiny feather and into the veins of her hand. The glow travelled up her arms and she felt it through her body. A sudden shiver went through Lux's wings and her wingtips began glowing a strong, iridescent white. She suddenly sensed everything. She felt the wind as if it were a physical object. Her wings, which were touching the branch of the tree, could feel the vibrations of water running through the thick wood. She could smell Torryx's scent, smell it so strongly she could almost see it shifting through the wind. What was happening? Lux noticed she was holding onto Torryx's feather tightly, so tightly it hurt. She let go. 

The senses left her body.

Her wings faded back to their original speckled brown.

The wind returned to its normal, untouchable state.

Then, everything went black.


End file.
